


To Love A Brat

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Death, Caring!Death, D/s undertones, Duh Death's a mortician, Implied Dom!Death, Implied sub!Dean, Insecure!Dean, M/M, Mortician!Death, Sexist Ideologies TW, age gap, brat!dean, college student!dean, fried food, innuendos, mentions of spanking, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Dean's struggling with his coursework and his insecurities, thanks to a class. Luckily, he has a wonderful mate.





	To Love A Brat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all. Serving some Alpha!Death/Sub!Dean now. Love these two. Yup.

Dean sighed as he closed his textbook and pinched the bridge of his nose, swearing softly under his breath. Algebra could die in a fiery pit of Hell. 

Why did he need algebra, anyways? He didn’t need algebra to work on the classic cars he wanted to repair and restore, like he had with his, his mate’s, and his little brother’s mate’s. There was no algebra involved in that. Just knowing cars and mechanics. 

His head hurt. He could use some whiskey. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, his mate’s voice was low and soothing.  _ Don’t drink while doing your homework; it’ll distract you. _

And he knew that the Alpha was right. 

“Fuck,” he swore. He was one semester from graduating with his degree, and between algebra and his last semester of Spanish, he wanted to scream. Or cry. One or the other. 

On top of that, he still had Omega Studies (a requirement for  _ him  _ since he’s an Omega and it was pretty much sexist bullshit on how an Omega should be for their Alpha, in his opinion) and computer science. Spanish was done for now, despite not knowing what he was even trying to do, and Omega Studies. . . well, he wished that he didn’t go to class today. Deciding that computer science needed to be done, he shoved his algebra textbook away and brought out his computer science book and notebook, uncapping the pen with his teeth and beginning to work. 

He got absorbed in the intricacies and the mechanics that he didn’t hear his Alpha come in or notice him until he felt soft lips on the back of his neck, and he shivered before turning to look up at Julian Richings. “Hi, Alpha,” he hummed. 

“Hello, Dean,” Julian smiled, running his fingers through the Omega’s sandy blond locks. “How were classes today?” 

Dean made a face. “I hate algebra.” 

“Of course you do,” Julian said, sitting down next to his Omega, cane going to the side. Mary and John Winchester had been surprised that Dean had mated someone so much older than he was, but they adored Julian and they saw how much he cared for their son. “What about algebra has offended you this time?” 

“It exists, Jules,” Dean grumbled, pulling the infernal textbook closer to him and opening it up. “I can’t understand it and it makes me want to scream. Or cry. Or maybe perform an exorcism.” 

Julian chuckled, taking the textbook out of Dean’s hands and looking it over. “I take it Spanish isn’t going so well, either.” 

“You’d think listening to my baby brother speak in Latin half of our lives would help me with a language that apparently comes from Latin,” Dean grumbled, leaning into Julian. “I’m so worried about flunking this semester.” 

“You’ll graduate, Dean,” Julian soothed, looking over the textbook some more. He wrapped an arm around his younger Omega and tugged him closer. “I’ll help you understand what’s going on. What exactly is troubling you with this?” 

Dean pointed to a spot within the equation. “They’re throwing letters in,” he pouted. 

“Statistics has the Greek alphabet in it,” Julian laughed softly, setting the textbook aside and kissing the top of Dean’s head. 

“I just don’t understand why I need to pass algebra in order to work on cars,” Dean grumbled, burrowing into Julian. His Alpha may be thin, but he radiated body heat and Dean loved it. Besides, there was something powerful about being in Julian’s arms. 

“You think I understood why I needed to pass algebra in order to become a mortician?” Julian said, rubbing a thumb soothingly up and down Dean’s side. 

“They had algebra when you were in college? Geez, they weren’t kidding when they said that algebra’s ancient,” Dean teased, yipping when Julian pinched Dean’s side. 

“Cheeky little  _ brat, _ ” Julian said affectionately, ruffling Dean’s hair. “I think someone wants to play after dinner and homework.” 

“We could play now, Alpha,” Dean tried, batting his lashes cottequishly up at his mate. 

“Incorrigible Omega,” Julian rolled his eyes, pulling Dean closer. “No. Now, where do you want to eat tonight?” 

“Can we stay here?” Dean asked quietly. “I don’t feel like eating at a restaurant.” 

Julian cocked his head to the side. It was unusual that Dean didn’t want to go out to a diner. Which meant. . . “You had Omega Studies today, didn’t you?” 

Dean nodded. “We were going over meals,” he said. “You know, ‘cause they teach us the traditionalist stuff. And of course, I’m one of the few mated Omegas, so I got asked what I make for dinner, how often I cook, all that.” 

Julian nodded in understanding, letting his Omega speak. He was the only person that Dean spoke so candidly with and that if he had been literally anyone else, Dean would’ve shrugged it off and not talked about it. 

“And I told ‘em that I make all your favorites and stuff regularly, but I did mostly lunches, ‘cause we eat out a lot,” Dean said, sighing as he leaned into Julian. “And one of the unmated Omegas told me that you should leave me for a proper Omega, like her.” 

Julian growled, low in his throat. No wonder Dean didn’t want to go out. 

“I told the class we eat out a lot ‘cause we, uh, spend a lot of time reaffirming our bond,” Dean continued, “and my professor said ‘That’s nice, Mr. Winchester, but taking care of an Alpha means that you’re for his pleasure’.” He shook his head. “I think it pleases you more to take me out and stuff than me cooking for you, Jules.” 

“You’re normally cooking for me if you’ve misbehaved,” Julian teased, kissing Dean’s temple. “It obviously upset you.” 

Dean nodded. “They already don’t like me since I’ve announced my intentions of never having children,” he mumbled, “And that I’m not getting a degree in some useless field that is tailored for Omegas, and of course I don’t even  _ look  _ like an Omega. I don’t fit in the box, Jules, and today just affirmed that.” 

Julian ran his fingers through the stressed Omega’s hair, soothing him without words. “And I love you for that, little one,” he whispered. “You know I wanted a brat of an Omega and I got him in spades. I chose you because I loved that you weren’t like other Omegas. You know that, right?” 

“Yeah,” Dean mumbled. “I know.” 

Julian tilted Dean’s face up and kissed his plump lips. “How about we order pizza and I help you with algebra,” he murmured. “And then we play before bed?” 

Dean smiled into the kiss. “I’d like that,” he said softly. A night at home with his Alpha was perfect. 

“Good.” Julian smacked Dean’s rear lightly. “Then get up, Omega, so I can change into something other than this suit,” he ordered. 

“I’d like to see you change into nothing at all,” Dean teased, “Sir.” 

“How do I even put up with you?” Julian sighed, smacking Dean’s ass a little more firmly. 

Dean got up and smirked, nodding towards the cane. “Through long and hard discipline, Sir,” he smirked.

“You are so  _ obstinate, _ ” Julian sighed, gripping his cane as he got up and observed his young, beautiful Omega. He may not have many years to be with Dean- another twenty to twenty-five years, he predicted- but he was looking forward to those years. “One would think an Alpha would’ve taken care of that.” 

“My Alpha likes me to be bratty,” Dean responded cheekily. “I’ll place the order while you change. The usual?” 

“Yes, please,” Julian said as he walked off to their bedroom, contemplating how best to prove to Dean that he loved him the way he is- and how to show off that Dean was  _ his,  _ and he’ll treat his Omega as he saw fit. He knew Dean’s insecurities were really rising to the forefront with the Omega Studies class (which apparently haven’t changed since he was a young Alpha, and that was at least forty years ago), and he wanted to squash them. 

In due time. For now, he had more comfortable clothes to get into, pizza to eat, and an Omega to cuddle, love, and play with. Not necessarily in that order. Oh, and algebra to teach. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
